


First Night

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Hanukkah, Music, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: It is the season of miracles, after all.





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2, 2018 WAdvent Calendar prompt, "Music." Happy Hanukkah to all observers of the First Night tonight.

No less than three separate public Menorah lightings kept the klezmer band busy that day; the crowds gathered for the Festival of Lights clapped and danced to the joyful music. One of the clarinetists was a bit reedy, but the brilliant fiddler beside him more than made up for that flaw.

At the third venue, a large shopping centre also adorned with artificial evergreen and ornaments for another holiday, the violinist made everybody laugh by swinging into "Yakety Sax" instead of "Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah." Several members of the crowd separated themselves and moved closer to the stage; the clarinetist swung his instrument and froze, and they took off in the direction the instrument pointed. The police caught one of the band's new road managers in the act of casing the warehouses behind the storefronts, as well as his lorry-driving partner who'd been about to help him load up.

"Let us know if you ever convert – we'd love to have you full-time!" The accordion-playing band leader shook Sherlock's hand.

John winced and shook out his left hand, still slower and clumsier than his right since the war wound. _I know, I know – don't give up the day-job._

"A good day's work." Sherlock put away his violin and removed the glasses that were his sole disguise. "Let's get some latkes."

John grinned. "Brilliant."  



End file.
